A primary and vital aspect of existing computerized electronic data management, storage and communication systems and methods, particularly network systems, is a common data storage unit which is accessible by all users on a synchronous basis for storage, retrieval, and communication of data. The synchronous nature of these systems poses numerous problems.
One such problem is that to prevent simultaneous access to the same record, i.e., the same physical space on the data storage and retrieval device, software programmers must incorporate file, record, or field locking means into the software which prevent the writing and reading to the same record at the same time. This vastly complicates the writing of the software and functionally slows access time.
Another serious disadvantage of synchronous electronic data management, storage, retrieval and communication systems is that the system may "lock-up" rendering the common data storage and retrieval device inaccessible and unusable until the system is restored to its operable state. Because most network systems are dependent on "sending" information to a computer that is assumed to always be on-line to receive the information, lock-up may occur when: a) computers in the network go off-line or come on-line without proper logging-on or logging-off procedures; or b) an individual computer crashes or its power fails; or c) the operator inadvertently terminates the network communications program to run an applications program. These are just a few of the many ways in which individual computers linked in a network can go off-line, causing the entire network communications to lock-up. And because most network systems cannot easily share information with other networks of differing protocols, users tend to move to bigger and bigger network systems. The bigger the network, the worse the lock-up problem.
Another problem is that there is no universal method to store data in a common data storage and retrieval device from the many different applications programs, nor is there any way for multi-tasking applications to share information in an asynchronous manner and at the same or near real time.
Another problem is the integrity of the data when passed from computer to computer or from network to network. Most network systems cannot assure complete transmission of data. It is particularly difficult to pass data between different networks, especially if the network systems use differing protocols.
Another problem is user tracking. User entry and exit trails are extremely hard to reconstruct after there has been any access, authorized or unauthorized, to the common data storage and retrieval device.
Another severe problem of a common data storage and retrieval device is that it is susceptible to user tampering or virus infection, both of which can result in altered, scrambled or deleted data. The susceptibility of user tampering and viral infection often requires elaborate and expensive countermeasures such as password systems and anti-viral software.
Another problem is that data cannot be transmitted between networked computers in encrypted form.
Another problem is that most network systems require a computer having large computing power and a large capacity data storage device to act as dedicated host or server to run the network operating programs. Then, individual workstations or computer stations ("clients") must be hard-wired to the server. In addition, with many client-server based systems, two different types of computer programs are required, one for server operations and one for client data manipulation. This further complicates the writing of programs and slows access time.
Accordingly, there is a need for a computerized system for the management, storage, retrieval and communication of electronic data that is asynchronous in nature and which system overcomes the inherent problems associated with the existing synchronous systems as described above.